


OA挑戰(煞車)

by mmttmmpeace



Category: ttmm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	OA挑戰(煞車)

宫野达央

*达守，年龄操作有

*养子达O×养父毛A

奶油砂糖巧克力糖浆  
青涩草莓

>>>

Tatsu最近看人的方式发生了微妙的转变。

他是憧憬着巨乳纤腰翘臀肤白貌美大姊姊的，至少在一个小时前是。

一反常态的端坐在餐桌前，被他以名字相称，其实是他的养父碰到掌心的时候，身体深处莫名窜起了细微的电流，Tatsu像是被灼伤一样拍开了Mamo，胡椒罐砸在桌几，滚到瓷盘边缘磕出脆响才停下。

"Tatsuhisa你没事吧？

Mamo忧心忡忡的眼神来回扫射着他，Tatsu却没有和往常一样觉得不耐烦，而是另一种难以启齿的感觉。

Mamo对他来说，不只是名义上的养父，跟对方相处的时候很放松愉快，对他更是无微不至的关爱照顾，像是他乐于亲近的兄长，也像一路把他拉拔长大囉囉唆唆的老父亲。

Tatsu没体会过家庭的温暖，是对方用十几年的时间告诉了他，但是好像哪里还不够，又或许对他来说是多余的？

Mamo把Tatsu的掌心翻来覆去的检查，又贴着额头确认一下体温正常只是脸色有点红，才感叹着莫非这就是青春期，一边重新坐回位子上。

Tatsu楞楞的按着自己的额头，看Mamo把叉子上的食物送进嘴里，再拔出来的时候金属餐具好像变得更亮了一些。他肯定自己有哪里变奇怪了，但又不知道出了什么问题。

"真的有这么好吃吗......"

Tatsu低语着，不知道是在问谁。

"诶？我做的不好吃嘛？难得研究出新菜色，真让人难过...下次改进啊。"

一下消沉一下积极，Mamo戏剧性的表情却没有让Tatsu回过神来，他看见Mamo丢下叉子匆忙起身，不知到哪里去倒腾出一支水银体温计，轻轻扯下Tatsu的手腕，把体温计放在他手里。

"有哪里不舒服吗？用摸的摸不出来，家里只有这个了，你以前也不常发烧，但是一烧起来就很厉害，直接上手摸都能起水泡的那种。"

Mamo看着神色与平时无异，只是不知为何突然变得反应迟缓的Tatsu把体温计夹进腋窝，还有心情逗他笑。

"虽然说量肛温更准确，可是你也长这么大了，叫你这样量会不会被打啊。"

Tatsu看了对方一眼，反应不是普通的大。

"草莓？而且好酸，我们家里有买草莓吗？"

Mamo往四周看了看，毕竟Tatsu喜欢吃所以经常会囤好些新鲜货，但是Mamo记得最近并没有买，不在产季都酸的不行。

Tatsu绞紧双腿，脑子里泥泞不堪，视野都模糊起来。

"Tatsuhisa?!你发情了！"

直到被挑起感官，Mamo才发觉那是Tatsu身上的味道，顿时感觉口干舌燥。

Tatsu拖着稍微发软的双腿起身，萦绕在对方耳畔的声音如同恶魔的低吟，"帮帮我。"，他说。

"我受不了了。"

Tatsu的语调里似乎带着一丝哀求，被Mamo带回了主臥，自从上了小学就分房睡了，平常也不太有机会能进来，Tatsu四处张望了一下，又全都马上被眼前的男人吸引过去。

在本能趋使下，他把Mamo压倒在床上，他大概明白怎么办，只不过跟男人真的作梦都没想过，除了有几次Mamo擅自入梦之外。

"这个味道是欧..."

话还没说完Mamo就被堵上嘴巴，Tatsu对自己的性别分化还没有什么概念，他只是对眼前的alpha无比渴求，熟悉的脸熟悉的声音，一种無以名状的感情溢满心口彷彿随时都要撑破胸膛，他疯了似的撕扯对方的贴身衣物，


End file.
